


最好的我

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Suicide, HE, Implied GerIta - Freeform, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 我們都知道這個世界少了我最好。我對其他人曾做過的只是傷害並推開他們。或許我永遠的消失能幫助人們過上自己的生活。我沒什麼長處，你知道的。我自私、貪婪、嫉妒，你這麼說過的。說起來，關於我的唯一一件好事……是你。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Part of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505593) by [svedone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svedone/pseuds/svedone). 



> 原作者：這原本只是單章極短篇但最後變成了三個章節。整個故事以筆記方式呈現。感謝你們的閱讀，歡迎評論！
> 
> 譯者：我有試著要授權...但沒有要到

_我該怎麼做，如果我最好的一部分_

_從來只是你？_

_我該說什麼，當我噎塞_

_因你安然無恙？_

_我正碎裂殆盡。_

_我正碎裂殆盡。_

全都是我的錯。文字不足以描述我把事情搞多砸。非常，非常對不起。如果你正在讀這個，安東尼奧……那代表我已經了結了。生命終止。我不曾──不曾想傷害你。我愛你。我愛你愛到疼痛，但是像毒品一樣──那苦中帶甜的疼我永遠嫌不夠。

我知道從我們的陽台跳下去摔在前院尖銳的岩石上大概是自私的；然而說起來，或許並不是。我們都知道這個世界少了我最好。我對其他人曾做過的只是傷害並推開他們。或許我永遠的消失能幫助人們過上自己的生活。我沒什麼長處，你知道的。我自私、貪婪、嫉妒，你這麼說過的。說起來，關於我的唯一一件好事……

是你。

而那正是我在寫這些給你的緣故。我只是想說……對不起。如今，我的淚水為紙頁染上破碎約定和已逝戀情的傷痛，你該看得出來了。我說過的字沒有一個能傳達出來。我並不擅長言詞，至少對人說出來的時候。或許這是為什麼你離開我。我沒有懇切地告訴過你我愛著你。全都是我的錯。

如果你正讀著──但願如此──只管知道，我愛你。你從我這聽到的最後幾個字是「滾開」，「我從一開始就不希望你待著」，光是想著這些就讓我受傷。我想我正試著彌補，以無法承載話語般慰藉的筆之墨。我的聲音撫慰你嗎？我對你來說是否像一個家如同你對我這樣？我的眼睛像你承載宇宙嗎？你能否感受到我愛著你，即使我並沒有說出口？我只能期望，因為我大概永遠不會知道。現在，寫著這些，渡過我人生中的最後幾分鐘，我好希望或許，你會回來，把我從那住在我裡面的怪物手中救出來。

但是你不會。

因為你做不到。

因為就算你安撫住了住在我裡面的那頭野獸，牠會回來。我從來就逃不開我自己，牠窮追不捨。永遠如此。獸渴求我的死亡。  


我猜，大概，如果我對你曾有一盎司的怨恨，我會把整件事歸咎於你。你是那個離開的人，你是對著我叫說你從一開始就沒愛過我的。但我辦不到。我沒辦法恨你因為你是我身上唯一一部分讓其餘的都好起來的。再說這不是你的錯。只有我該為我的自私遭到責備，提取你的愛不曾給予任何回報。或許你沒有真正愛過我。我沒什麼值得人愛的。

但是你，安東尼奧，你沒有一絲令人憎恨的。你的雙眼為我而言包涵了全世界。你是唯一曾關注過我的人，為此，我感謝你。你讓我撐過了過去這一年。記憶裡我發覺自己入睡只是為了等待早晨再一次看見你。我愛你。我愛你。我愛你。我愛你。或許寫在這裡就能彌補過去我應當說出口的那些時候。

窗戶破了。我不確定是因為憤怒，或哀傷，或寂寞，或感受不到任何存在。對不起呀。你會繼續住在我們的房子裡嗎？它會勾起你回憶我們曾共渡的時光嗎？那些親吻，熾熱的片刻？或者它會使你滿懷厭惡？

我想我已經準備好死亡。我人生從遇見你之後就圓滿了。我想陽台夠高石塊也夠鋒利。嘿，如果我活下來了是不是會很好笑？這樣大概會很尷尬，既然我幾乎獻上整個靈魂的在向你表白。

在我們的房子前發現我的遺體你會難過嗎？內心受創？因為我斗膽在我們擁有那麼多共同回憶的地方做這事兒勃然大怒？再想想，或許我應該挑個不一樣的地方自殺──我不想破壞這邊發生過的美好事物。

再多想也太晚了。我已選擇我的命運。  


我還記得我的手在你掌心的觸感。我還能感覺到你溫柔的唇，宣示佔領我每一寸身體。我幾乎感覺你就在我身旁──但你不在。就算我不知怎地活過這場磨難而你不再想要我，我不認為我餘生能再愛上另一個生靈。我又在哭了。我想你看得出來，頁面上有污漬。  


但是求你，求求你，安東尼奧，過上你的日子。就算你因為我終於離去而難過(我無法想像你會)，走下去。交個新女友或男友。和你的朋友出遊。如果你被我困住了我絕對饒不了自己。

我那麼自私，大概會因此淪入地獄──我活該。我活該因為帶給你痛苦而永遠烈焰焚身。你，幾乎是個天使。在我眼中你是。或許是為了試圖救贖我的靈魂而來。我很抱歉，我的靈魂早就遺失了。我在永無止境的絕望與憂鬱之河浮沉。  


你知道嗎，我曾以為愛應該是無私的。良善。無所求。但是我對你這深沉的愛燃燒我，以對己身的厭惡──愛令我感受我不曾知曉的貪婪。我想要你。全部的你。但是我必須否認這些因為我就是 _配不上_ 你。但願神憐憫我並賜與我恩慈，如此就算離開了這個世界我還可以繼續看著你。

我聽到車輛開上街來。我趕起字來。我得快一點，因為如果我沒有死於撞擊，唯一的選擇就是失血致死。會很痛苦，是呀，但我活該。所有的一切。

告……告訴菲利奇諾我很抱歉，還有我愛他。

告訴你自己我愛你。因為真的是這樣。我是那麼，那麼的愛你。

我所有的愛

羅維諾‧瓦爾加斯


	2. Chapter 2

_「我愛你，羅維。」_  


_一片安靜。_  


_「羅維，你愛我嗎？」_  


_安靜。_  


_「羅維──」_  


_「閉嘴。」_  


_「你為什麼要這樣對我？」_  


_「因為我不想要你待在我身邊。我從來沒有說過我想要。」_  


_「好啊，我受夠了。」_  


_「你──你在他媽的說什麼，混蛋？」_  


_「我不知道。我甚至不知道從一開始我有沒有愛過你了。」_  


_門開啟又被甩上。_  


_一片安靜。_  
  


你怎麼會認為這是你的錯？

為什麼？為什麼，為什麼， _為什麼_ 你會試圖離開我？

不管什麼事都是我的錯。是我不應該試圖推開你。真的很對不起。我握筆的同時你在躺在病床上，在呼吸也活著，但仍被鎖在你心靈的底處。我怎麼可以那麼蠢？我怎麼會在對你說愛的時候看不見你眼底對我的？我怎麼會看不出來有時你連要起床都困難？你說你是該受責備的，但我更清楚。我沒有做任何事來阻止你。我離開了，回來的根本不是時候。

羅維諾，我愛你。我曉得你愛我。我知道，而我竟然還是在你不肯說出那三個愚蠢的字的時候拋下你。  


我不知道如果你離開了我會做出什麼。我活著不能沒有你。就像遇見你之前，我的人生什麼都不是。你讓我的生命迸發出五顏六色，而且只有你辦得到。或許很難以置信，但你對我來說是那麼重要，我不敢再想像沒有你的人生了。不要離開我。  


求求你。  


你怎麼會認為到頭來我是你「最好的」一部分？你是如此令人驚豔的存在，羅維，你有著美好的複雜性格。我花了一點時間才察覺到，但一旦發現了就像是發現了全新的一個人。你關心他人。你裝作你沒有，其實會。我好榮幸能認識你，你是我碰過的人裡面最美麗而 _真實_ 的。

我的眼淚，同樣的，和在紙頁上。我幾乎看不見自己在寫什麼。你……你必須醒來。如果你去我不可能再多活一天。以所有良善起誓，如果你走了，沒有任何東西能遏止我發瘋。我已經有點崩潰了。感受和情緒在我心頭旋繞，逼得我失控。你是唯一一個能幫我釐清這些的我承受不了失去。我不能失去你。你是我生命中那一塊阻止其他部分在我腳下崩解的。我不知道憂鬱是什麼樣子，我承認。我蠢。我一無所知。但是你一定要醒來好讓我竭盡全力幫你，羅維。我們……我們兩個，修補好彼此。  


我懂你在說什麼，知道嗎。你說你對我的愛讓你失去理智、貪婪、自私。心中的黑暗角落，我感覺得到。我想要每一寸的你，而且不可能接受讓其他人擁有你。這些正緩慢的侵蝕我的理智，撕裂我從前知道關於愛的一切。但這正是我們獨有的──使我們對於彼此來說特別的。除了我們沒有人可以理解。那是我引以自豪的一件事。既使我能沒了解過生活中的尋常事情，我了解你。對我來說那是我所能知道最重要的事了。  


當我現在看著你，錯位而支離破碎躺在醫院白色病床上，我感覺就像溺水了。鹽水灌進我的肺，每次試著要呼吸，只是把自己的墳墓又掘深了點。你是我的氧氣，羅維。我需要你才能存活。這很自私，很貪婪，我都恨起我自己了，然而束手無策。你不是唯一一個帶著問題的，或許這是我那麼了解你的原因。像他們說的，對我們兩個來說似乎都成立的，笑得最開的……  


心傷得最重。  


然後，我不知道你知不知道，你的笑是我見過最美的事物。天上每一粒星子都能比擬。你的笑讓我感覺這種旋轉的感覺。讓我想， _這就是我願意為他獻上百萬人性命的，我願意死去千次只為了能和他共渡一回人生。_ 沒有人能讓我有這種感覺。  


我好恨我自己。我才是該被責備的。或許你認為你配不上這個世界，但是這個世界配不上 _你_ 。我配不上你。你是這般美麗的存在，世界逼你變得冰冷。我恨。我恨這個世界。我恨因為這個世界讓你覺得你不夠好，而這根本就不是事實。真心誠意地說，我不覺得我有碰過像你這樣的人。那令人慚愧因為你是每個人都該成為的那種人。你有自己看待世界的方式，並不去粉飾太平的那種。是真的，人們看不出來你的思考方式多麼驚人。西班牙文、義大利文、英文有上百萬字彙──沒有一個足以形容你有多麼 _美好_ 。  


但是我總能試試。  


就算要耗盡我的餘生，我會尋找再尋找一個描述你的方式，我心底深處對你的如何感受。  


羅維諾，你不能離開我。你不能，你一定要醒來。  


你一定要醒來。因為你沒醒，我恐怕會一起死去。你是我存活的理由。我以前不知道，但這是真的。  


我很快得停筆。  


菲利奇諾和路德維希在這裡。我知道你不喜歡路德維希，但，信不信由你，他在哭。菲利奇諾也是。他用義大利文說著什麼，聖母瑪利亞，我猜。我在哭。  


看起來似乎你也在哭，其實都是我的淚水，他們說你可能永遠不會醒，就算醒了也可能不記得我時我伏在你身上嚎啕大哭留下的。我不在乎。你若能醒來就是件美事，或許我有辦法讓你再次愛上我。就算我做不到，至少，我能活過自己這一關，知道你有了另一次機會。  


順帶一提，我最喜歡的顏色以前也是綠色。我遇見你時就成了紅色，因為我第一次見到你你正在吃番茄。我會永遠把那個顏色連結到你，從現在開始。看來有點蠢，寫著的時候。但是是真的。我曾說你的眼睛是我最喜歡的顏色，但你不能把雙眼盯成一個，這是我首先注意到關於你的事。這是我最喜歡的你的特質。  


如果你走了，告訴……告訴我媽媽……告訴她我很抱歉。我很抱歉我那麼令人失望，沒有努力尋找奪走祖母那東西的解藥。  


告訴你自己我很抱歉，在你最需要我的時候我不在你身邊。  


告訴你自己我愛你。我愛你，我愛你，我愛你。  


或許寫下來就能彌補我說不愛你的那一次。  
  
  


我所有的愛，  


安東尼奧‧費南度‧卡里埃多


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：感謝你們的閱讀！這會是最後一章除非我決定寫個後記。我不知道整篇文走向有點迷，不過，嗯，我們在這裡

你走了。  


不是死了。你不記得我了。我的治療師這麼和我說：寫信給你但不寄出去可能對我有助益。我感覺到了。我感覺理智逐漸拆散消融得一點也不剩。我心智正常的部分日益萎縮。我不能失控。  


不能又失控。  


最近這些日子我想的只有你。我努力要堅強，卻做不到。每天醒來都是掙扎。有時每個晚上我祈禱又祈禱當我醒來，這些都會是一場夢，你會在我身邊。從來沒有實現。  


我整修好房子並賣了它。我不覺得我能繼續生活在那李，尤其空間還承載那麼多回憶。我住進一間小公寓，就算小得像個鞋盒，沒有你都顯得太大。  


菲利奇諾定期打來。他告訴我你過得怎樣。就我聽到的你恢復得很快。你的記憶只到前我們碰面。  


真諷刺，嗯？  


我活該，我活該忍受這每一分鐘。我是怪物。我弄得你承受那麼多痛苦這全都是我的錯。我還是個懦夫。甚至做不到把刀刺進喉嚨。  


我倒是試過了。最接近的一次只流了一小滴血。  


我想下次菲利打過來的時候，我會告訴他把他帶到我們的舊房子。新住戶還沒搬進來，我覺得這可能有幫助。可能。  


我愛你。  
\---

我昨晚告訴他了。他高興的答應了，我們今天就會去，畢竟我是唯一一個有鑰匙的。很抱歉上一頁上的那些淚，但要我想到發生過什麼而不陷入回憶還是很難。  


我每一秒都想著你。我怎麼會讓那件事發生？我怎麼可以那麼 _笨_ ？  


我早上醒來時手臂上有抓痕。我知會我的治療師，她說這是我自己用的，下意識自我傷害掐著自己的皮。很好。我活該承受這世界能給我的每一道疤。  


我一個禮拜沒離開過房子了。我只剩幾天就得回去工作。我能感覺我的理智正慢慢的惡化成種皮般的空殼。我怎麼了？會像上次一樣我──  


不。我不能再想了。不可以。  


我得停筆了，我很快就得離開。  


我愛你。  
\---

房子有效，但只有幾分鐘。好像你看著我，而我知道你記得。你的雙眼如此流露──祈求原諒並尖叫著愛。但你很快就回到失憶狀態。醫生說這是對的方向，我們應該帶你回到更多帶有強烈記憶的地方。  


我在手臂上找到更多傷疤。我的治療師開了些藥，但我沒有吃。知道我的心在懲罰自己讓我開心。  


我越來越常去診所。我不知道怎麼了。有些時候我不記得生活的點滴。我好害怕，羅維諾。你可能醒了，但還不完全。這是為什麼你必須甦醒。你是唯一一個能讓我的心智拼回正常的。我不能再失控。我不能。因為上次失控的時候，我的祖母死了。  


我想我終於該承認了。告解。這件事我從沒告訴過你。我小時候，還住在西班牙。想到都覺得疼痛。我鹹鹹的淚水掙扎著要濺到紙上。  


我媽媽和我在車上，正要去市場。車禍了。她死了，我腦傷。醫生覺得不會造成什麼影響──是輕傷，他們說。我被交給我祖母。  
有些……有些事發生了，在我腦袋裡。我失去意識，當我醒來，我祖母死了。我發誓不會再讓它發生。我用微笑藏起焦慮。我媽媽進入我夢裡告訴我我必須找到那是什麼，並阻止它。我沒有。我是個廢物。現在，你離開了我的生活，什麼都不剩了。  


我愛你。  
\---

我在醫院裡。掐傷過重導致大失血。他們有什麼必要救我嗎？為什麼菲利奇諾決定拜訪我？我早該死了。從此不必再擔心受傷。  


菲利奇諾和路德維希在房間裡的椅子上睡著。你也在這裡，不過只是因為你得待在這裡。你不被允許獨處。  


話說起來，你的確是這些日子唯一和我說上話的人，菲利和路德除外。我最近還真自閉。  


你剛才問我，「 **為什麼你會下意識要掐自己？** 」我根本不知道你還醒著。我告訴你我太沒膽了，不敢正確的傷害自己。  


你哼了聲，說：「 **才沒有什麼正確的方式。這是錯的。** 」  


我哀傷的笑了看著你，搖頭。我說：「你錯了。」  


你問我：「 **怎麼說？** 」  


我答：「如果我有做對的話，我早該死了。」  


一滴淚滑下你的臉頰，你匆匆拭去。  


我現在多麼渴望碰你，羅維。你一無所知。我仍感覺到對你熾熱的愛，這是我唯一能想著的事了。請記得。  


「 **你在寫什麼？** 」  


「沒什麼。」  


「 **少說幹話。** 」  


「我不能告訴你。」  


「 **為什麼不行？** 」  


「因為你不記得我。」  
  


「 **或許我想。** 」  


我愛你。

\---

你在醫院打給我問方不方便探病。我說方便，菲利奇諾留你在這，承諾七點會來接你。  


你還在這裡。沉默好一陣子了，我決定再多寫一些。你在的時候我的心靈逐漸回歸平和。真感謝你想要試著記起我。你人好像更好了。我說不出來。你似乎更……輕盈，某方面來說。你還是像個酒醉水手一樣罵髒話，不過這樣很好。  


「 **安東尼奧？** 」  


「是？」  


「 **我最喜歡的顏色是什麼？我問過菲利，但他說是紅色，而我不這麼覺得。** 」我看了你一會兒。  


「綠色。」  


「 **噢，這就對了，多謝。** 」自殺經驗一定改變了你。你絕對更……溫和了。我想醫生說過是件某程度影響了你的性格。不過我在哭就是了，你的筆記裡提過你最喜歡綠色是因為我的眼睛是綠色的。  


「 **你在哭什麼呀，混帳？** 」這是我認識的那個羅維。我微微笑了。  


「你確定你想知道？」  


「 **廢話。** 」  


「你最喜歡的顏色以前是紅色。你告訴過我在遇見我之後才變成綠色，因為那是我的眼睛的顏色。」你安靜了幾秒。  


「 **看得出來。** 」  


我愛你。  
\---

我獲准出院。還被解雇了，請了那麼久的假。我開始好起來了。你越來越常拜訪我，真好。你也越來越像以前的自己了。有天我看見你正在吃番茄。我哭了。  


我又感覺正常了。我是說，雖然每天我心底某個角落還是蠢蠢欲發，不過更容易控制住了。  


我的治療師跟我說我不用繼續寫這個，既然我都和你接近了。我還是想，畢竟這還沒結束。  


有個敲門聲。  


是你。  


不要越過我的肩膀看過來，羅維。  


如果你突然出現我不在乎，我還沒結束。  


拜託不要離開。  


好的。  


你去找電影來看了。我該停筆了。  


我愛你。  
\---

你吻我。  


我愛你  
\---

我想這會是最後一則了。我們買回了那棟房子。我一有機會就告訴你我愛你。我們還沒有上床，不過沒關係。我態度溫和的問了而你說你不知道。  


我會等。我會等上一百萬年只為了和你在一起一天。  


你現在在外面的店家，採買晚餐的材料。你終於被判定心智正常，可以自己去。你還沒告訴我你愛我，不過可以的。我知道你愛我。  


菲利奇諾和路德維希要在義大利結婚了。他們在電話裡告訴我的。我等等晚餐時會告訴你。  


我想，回顧曾共同擁有的時光，我釐清我們的關係了。  


我們是彼此最好的部分。你修補我，羅維諾。我修補你。或許我們有著不健康的關係，充滿貪婪自私。我也不想要是其他方式了。我無法對宇宙中其他任何人有這樣的感受了。我希望你也這麼覺得。  


你還是不記得我們度過的那一年。沒關係，我們創造新的回憶。我對現在的我們很高興。不想改變。  


我還是一樣自私。我在努力處理這塊。但是你不能再離開我了。我不會有辦法做到。沒辦法再一次。我好怕會發生什麼事，你離開我被瘋狂主宰。你是我的理智，你是我天空中的繁星肺裡的空氣。你讓每一部份的我都圓滿了。你讓我成為獨自一人絕對無法成為的人。無論是好是壞──誰知道。  


答應我。答應我你不會離開。  


我愛你  
\---

我答應。  


我……我也愛你，安東尼奧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：我想說明羅維諾句子首字大寫和安東尼奧自己的首字小寫是他心裡表達他認為羅維諾比他更好的方式。還有，前面令人困惑的文法顯露他較差的心智狀況。歡迎回應，想要後記的話讓我知道！
> 
> 譯者：中文不能玩首字大小寫，所以這邊羅維的話都用粗體

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者：這篇譯文我除了放AO3只有放在個人的部落格上，所以如果你還在其他地方看到，那就是我被盜文了(聳肩)  
> 去年──還是前年？──翻這篇文的時候我的狀況非常不好。剛剛被暗戀的人拒絕。  
> 今年翻出來一方面是疫情，一方面是我在考碩前夕臨時轉跑道，新的這門科系錄取率不到10%。如果我很誠實地說...又到想死的時候了(笑)  
> 可是儘管這麼說著我可是很想要很想要活下去啊，是那種拼命向外面大喊希望有人可以拉我一把的那種有自殺念頭的人
> 
> 我想要博取的不是同情，我想要獲得的是支撐下去的勇氣
> 
> 算了算了(抹臉)。我今天不會死，明天不會死，在往後很多個嚷著想死的日子都不會死。這樣可能很假，不過是好事吧？  
> 我無比害怕矛盾不再存在的那天
> 
> 12/13/2020


End file.
